A Dream Come True?
by tgood98
Summary: I never thought my life would end on a bus ride. But I also never though it would begin again somewhere very familiar. Now I am faced with a decision, join the forces of good and protect the world? Or join the enemies and bring about it's undoing?(SI Fic, contains elements from other franchises, explicit language, and possible sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1: Where in the Hell?

"Alright, peace man." A simple goodbye to a close friend, Kolton, as we parted ways. Little did I know that this would be our final goodbye when I boarded my bus and he boarded his. "Hey Tyler! How are you today?" Asked the driver, a sweet lady in her mid 30's named Mrs. Lane. "Doing fine, how are you doing?" I asked in return, anxious to get to my seat and take a nap before I got home. She nodded in return. "Good, good." I smiled at her when she shot me her own.

I dropped my school bag into my seat and fell in beside it, leaning my head on the seat in front of me. At max, we have about five or six people on. I never really talked to anyone on my bus before, there's this one girl, Alexis Rhoder. She's a couple years younger than me, a nice girl, runs track I think. She would always ramble off to me when she felt bad, and I was happy to be there and listen to my friends problems, even if I didn't get to say mine. She stopped coming on due to a club she was in, so I had nobody to talk to when I rode the bus. My eyes were closed and I was already dozing off when the bus pulled out from the school parking lot, heading down the road to drop everyone off, or so I thought.

I wasn't sure where we were when it happened, about halfway to the first stop I imagine. It came out of nowhere, the tires squealed as the driver tried to avoid having the middle of the bus, right where I sat, hit by a semi-truck. She failed and I only got a moments notice and the sight of the massive vehicle hitting the side of the bus before I was sent flying. Time seemed to slow as my world darkened around me slowly. The bent metal, the shattered glass, all coming my way. The last thought I had before I blacked out was, ' _Oh….So this is how it ends?'_.

As soon as I blacked out, I jolted awake. Blearily, I searched for my glasses around me, quickly finding them and placing them onto my face, thankful that they were not broken. It was then that I had gotten a good look at my surroundings. sun warmed stone was beneath me and a forest spanned out in front of me. I tried to stand, but fell back down, landing into a kneel. A flash came from behind me, as quick as a camera. I turned my head, first noting the massive cliffside behind me, then the large crate in front of it. ' _Oh hell no, this can't be real, this is some serious fanfiction shit here.'_ I thought, scared for what was in the box. ' _Hold on a minute….There are no cliffs in Lafayette...or ruined stone bridges…'_ It was true. My hometown, Lafayette, Indiana, had no large cliffs like this or these kind of ancient structures. Now I was curious, my fear quickly fading as I tried to stand, successfully this time. I stumbled over to the large box, inspecting the plywood that made up the object.

Carefully, I flipped the latch and moved around behind it. I've played way too much Dark Souls to know how wrong this could go in a second. Grasping the edge of the lid, I pulled it up and towards me, quickly ducking behind the box as I did so. I waited for a moment for any sign of movement or noise from within. I crawled out from between the lid, which had fallen on me, and the box, before standing and using the box to steady myself as I stared in wonder at the contents. "What in the actual hell is going on…" I muttered to myself. Inside the box was a set of fully customized power armor from my Fallout 4 playthrough. The flame paint job and old Enclave helmet staring up at me. I stared in awe as the suit climbed out of the box on its own and shut down beside me. I took another look at the suit. Both of the T-60f arms were intact, the tesla bracer on the left arm and the hydraulic bracer on the right. I looked over the chest plate in wonder. Whoever recreated it managed to add all the attachments, jet pack and medic pump included. With excitement mixed heavily with curiousity, I looked at my helmet, the X-01 Mk. VI Enclave helmet. Rad scrubbers, sensor array, VATS Matrix overlay, the database, recon sensors, and targeting hud, it was all installed somehow. Good things are better left unquestioned in my opinion. Lastly, the legs of the suit. Explosive vents, calibrated shocks, and the overdrive servos, it was all there. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the suit.

My eyes shot open in realization. The suit wouldn't matter if the power core couldn't handle the output. I spun around to the back of the suit, spotting the core and pulling it out. It wasn't like the cores that I had seen in game. Instead of nuclear material, the thing contained something else, something odd and not from this world, it reminded me of the Alien Blaster ammunition from Fallout 3, but much wider.. I shoved the glowing blue core back into the suit and stepped back, giddy from excitement. I turned to check out the crate, only to find a small foot locker in its place and the Gauss Rifle sitting next to it. I tentatively picked it up. The gun was much lighter than I expected it to be. I took aim experimentally and carefully placed it back down next to the foot locker. Opening it, I saw a barrier in the middle, one side filled with neatly stacked ammunition, the other filled with neatly stacked power cores. I closed it and looked around. Either I'm dead and in heaven, put here by some god who wants me to be _extremely_ efficient in whatever I do, or I'm still on the school bus and having possibly the best lucid dream ever.

With a new agenda in mind, I walked over to the Power Armor and twisted the wheel on it's back, watching giddily as it opened up to allow me inside. I took a step in, feeling everything adjust to my body as the suit closed around me. The first thing I saw when the HUD came online was the large amount of red figures sitting in the treeline. _Now_ it was time to be scared again. I stumbled back and picked up the rifle, before placing the stock against my shoulder and peering down the reflex sight. When I did, I noticed the shielding on the barrel along with the capacitator boosting coil, something I never added to the gun. Thankfully, the recoil compensating stock took away most of the recoil as I fired the gun. the bolt from the rifle flew into the trees and I saw one of the red forms disappear from sight. A chorus of howls filled the air as the figures charged from the treeline. Quickly, I slammed the locker shut and secured the hatch before throwing the rifle, which had a sling, over my shoulder. With a mighty leap, I launched myself into the air, the jet pack activating and propelling me further upwards.

I dug my hand into the cliffside, the rock crumbling under the massive metal hand. Again, I launched myself upwards with my one arm, allowing the jet pack to carry me over the edge of the cliff just as the section I dug into crumbled, the debris falling and crushing a few of the things below me. I was about fifteen feet above the ground when my jetpack died and allowed gravity to take over. I dropped the foot locker and crashed into the ground, creating a crater around me. To say the least, it hurt like hell. I opened the suit by pressing my back into it and stepped out. I watched the suit close, and the Gauss rifle with its broken sling fall to the ground before I did, taking comfort in the soft grass and cool wind.

I could feel the footsteps of multiple people approaching me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to go to sleep. Who knew where I was or how I ended up here, but I hoped I would find out sometime soon. The warm sunlight turned into shade, causing me to crack open one eye and find a pair of emerald colored ones staring back at me. Cautiously, I opened both eyes and scrambled backwards at the sight of who stood in front of me. The stern look, the riding crop, that tattered cape, those glasses and the eyes behind them…

It was Glynda

Glynda motherfucking Goodwitch

How the hell did I wind up here….

The woman cleared her throat, hesitation on her face. It was clear that she did not trust me. After all, some guy randomly appearing in the forest would definitely raise more questions than answers. "You. Come with me, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you." I nodded quickly, scrambling to my feet. As she turned to walk away, I walked back over to the power armor, still a miracle in my eyes. ' _At least I know where I am now, but what do I do now that I'm here? Should I side with Beacon and it's students, or do I go to CInder and join their organization? So many options...Better keep the butterfly effect in mind'_ These thoughts ran through my head as I re-entered the Power Armor. I held the Gauss Rifle by the grip, sure to keep my finger away from the trigger, and picked up the (surprisingly intact) footlocker with the ammunition and cores. When I turned to Glynda to follow, I saw her eyeing the suit in both awe and weariness.

My voice cracked from the speakers in the helmet. "Let's go then." I said nervously. The emotion was heavy in my voice as she gathered herself and nodded, walking off towards the school with me in tow.

No surprise to me that the granite floor cracked under each step. After all, these things had to be at least 800 pounds, not to mention the modifications in the legs made the suits steps more forceful. The classrooms we passed had students crowding the doorways to see what was making all the noise. I looked around, lots of unfamiliar faces. However, I managed to catch sight of a familiar group of girls that I would most likely meet later. If Ruby doesn't get overly curious about my tech, Weiss might think that I stole the armor from Atlas, and if neither of those happen, then Ozpin will surely assign me to something that deals with them or their counterpart, JNPR. I feel like me and Jaune would get along rather well.

As soon as we reached the elevator that takes us to Ozpin's office, Glynda turns around to see the small footprints embedded into the floor. I cringed behind the helmet when I saw her eye twitch. I would undoubtedly get an earful from her about it later. The elevator opened and she stepped inside, moving aside for my massive form to enter. The doors closed and the elevator shot upwards. The bell soon dinged and the doors opened, revealing the Headmaster's office. I saw the bell tower from the courtyard, we had to have traveled at least ten stories in under two seconds. I stepped out of the elevator, Glynda following close behind. The man at the desk eyed me over his glasses before brushing his silvery hair from his eyes. He let out a tired sigh and took a sip from his mug.

"You may go Professor." He said, glancing over at Glynda. The woman nodded and turned, re-entering the elevator and going down. I turned back towards the man, who was now standing in front of me. He examined the front of the helmet before beginning to circle me. "Not Atlesian military….something else." I stiffened up at his words. "N-No sir, not Atlesian. I made this myself." I lied. He finished his inspection and nodded, going back around to sit in his seat. "Please, have a seat."

Hesitantly, I nodded. I set the foot locker and Gauss Rifle down beside the suit and exited it. I watched as the suit closed and fell into its standby mode. I straightened the black, blue and grey striped hoodie I had on and dusted off my black jeans, looking down at my scuffed black converse's. I felt to make sure my glasses were intact before walking around the suit, my arms hanging beside me. He took one look at me and gestured to the singular chair in front of his desk. Nodding, I took the seat, my back straightened as I looked between him and the rest of the room. "Coffee?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Yes please. Four sugars and cream." He nodded, pulling a drawer open in his desk. From within, he removed a clean mug into which he put four cubes of sugar followed by a small amount of cream from a small pot. He then removed a coffee pot from the drawer and filled the mug. He replaced the pot and closed the drawer before sticking a small spoon into the mug and pushed it towards me. Grateful for some caffeine to calm myself, I stirred for a moment before taking a long drink.

"Very good sir, thank you." I said politely and quietly. He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "So, let's get to the questions then as I am sure you are eager to leave." I smiled lightly. "Very well….What is it you would like to know?" I asked, my voice still quiet. He nodded, pulling out, what I assumed to be, a scroll. "Alright, your name?"

I hesitated. Should I give him a fake name or my real one? "Li Merle" I replied slowly. He looked at me for a moment before quickly typing it out on his scroll. "Where are you from?"

"Vacuo."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You're race?"

I ran my hand through my short, dark brown hair. I did this both for a bit of comfort and to check if I had also turned into faunus. No ears so I think I'm human still. "Human."

"What do you wish to do in life?"

"Military. Hunter at best."

"Alright, the official questions are over with. Now for the personal ones." He said, closing the scroll and setting it aside. "DId you really build your armor and weapon yourself?" I shook my head. "No, it was a gift. The weapon was too." I said, looking him in the eye. "Okay, are you proficient with them?" I shrugged. "Haven't had them for very long. I was dropped in the forest before my armor and weapon so I haven't had much time to experiment. I do know what my suit is capable of however." Most of what I said was truth. I did know what the Power Armor was capable of and how to use both it and the Gauss Rifle. However, how i got there is still a mystery.

Ozpin nodded in thought, his hands clasped together on the desk. I took another sip from the mug as he asked his next question. "Where are you really from Li?" I almost spat out my coffee. I swallowed with a few coughs. What should I tell him? Should I be honest and say 'Hey! I'm from a different dimension!' or should I try to lie again? Ah butterfly effect...how annoying you are. "Menagerie." I said quickly. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh really? How was that?"

I shrugged, hoping my lie was working. "Wasn't bad. Being the only human in my area was a bit odd, but fun nonetheless. The faunus were all nice to me and never treated me badly, I gave them the same treatment. It was a good life." He nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer.

"Now, the biggest question. Would you like to enroll here at Beacon?" I've read enough fics to know he would ask that question. I nodded in response. "I would love to sir, but I haven't graduated from a combat school." He waved it off. "No matter, we will train you. Do you know where the courtyard is yet?" I nodded. "Passed through it on my way here with Professor Goodwitch. Why?" He stood and I followed his action. "Would you mind waiting there? I'll have someone meet you there while I set up your living arrangements, scroll, classes, and physical set up." I nodded. He held his hand out to me. I smirked and took it, shaking it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you sir." He nodded. "And you as well."

I turned towards the suit and twisted the valve on the back, allowing it to unlock and open up. I entered the Power Armor and allowed it to close around me, once again feeling it adjust to my body. I rolled my shoulders to get a feel for the suit again before reaching down and picking up both the Gauss Rifle and the foot locker. Nodding my head, I entered the elevator and hit the button leading to the first floor.

 **A.N. Hello everyone, in my absence, I started to write this story as another way to help push me back into writing. This chapter and the next will help give a bit of insight as to who I am. Anyways, comment, favorite, follow, you know the usual. Stay cool everyone, catch ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: How in the Hell?

As soon as the bell dinged, I walked off the elevator, still seeing my footprints in the floor. Again, the stone floor was crushed under the massive boots of the Power Armor. I could hear the students in the classrooms muttering about 'the strange Atlas robot'. I sighed, continuing to walk onwards to the courtyard. It seemed that as soon as I set foot into the courtyard, the bell rang, followed by the roar of students talking and walking to their next class, lunch, or whatever they had now.

I stood there for a moment in the middle of the courtyard, the internal database in my helmet recording anything I saw. Something hit the back of my helmet hard. I turned towards the direction to see the asshole bully of the school standing there Cardin Winchester. Of course, his lackeys were hanging back, watching the scene with a snicker. I stomped once. The shockwave caused Cardin to stumble. I took a moment to set my things down in the grass. When I stood back up, I heard no more talking, laughing, or walking. Anyone in the courtyard had stopped to watch the scene unfold. Among the still growing crowd were teams RWBY and JNPR. Ruby was bouncing up and down, excited to see this foreign piece of equipment.

I began walking towards the bully, every step I take shaking the ground. I stood now, the suit a head taller than Cardin. "Can I help you?" I asked, mildly angry due to him throwing a rock at my _new_ Power Armor. He probably scratched the paint on it too. He straightened himself, attempting to seem taller than he actually was. "Yea, what the hell is some freak robot doing here?" My eye twitched. Out of anger I shoved him backwards, sending him sprawling onto the ground. "Robot huh? I am no such thing. I am a person, just like everyone else here." He stood up and dusted himself off. Out of anger, Cardin tried to punch me, only succeeding in hurting his hand against the metal of the Power armor. "Oh, okay. _My turn bitch!_ " I growled out before uppercutting him with my right, hydraulic powered punch, sending him high into the air. I activated the jetpack and leapt up, punching him back down to the ground with an energized punch, forming a small crater around where he landed. I allowed gravity to carry me back to the ground.

When I hit the ground, the explosive vents did their job and expelled any excess energy, assisting in making yet another crater. I walked over to the small crater in which Cardin was and looked down at the bully. He tried to stand, but fell back down, groaning heavily. "Good, you're not dead." I said to him before I walked over to where my equipment was. I leaned over and picked up the Gauss Rifle before walking back to Cardin, who was still attempting to recover. I held the trigger, watching the energy dance around inside the gun. I held the gun one handed, aiming it down at him. I allowed the bully a moment to realize what was happening before pulling the trigger. The projectile flew from the barrel and bore into the ground next to his head, singeing his hair and burning the ground. "Don't fuck with me, _got it?_ " The fear in his eyes was evident as he scrambled to his feet and retreated within the school with his team. I sighed as I returned to my equipment just as, for some reason, Doctor Oobleck pushed his way through the crowd and sped towards me. I knew he was fast in the show, but damn, nothing like seeing it in person.

The green haired man stopped before me, a small dust cloud in his wake. He ran around me once to inspect my armor. I stood there, looking down at him as he stood before me, a smirk now evident on his face. "Welcome to Beacon Li, it's a pleasure to have you here. I am Doctor Oobleck." I nodded at him. "Pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

His smile widened slightly as he nodded. "Alright! Enough introductions for the time being, let me show you to your dorm." A sigh of relief echoed from the speakers on my helmet. "Good, I'm not a big fan of crowds." I said, blinking to find the man gone and in the doorway in an adjacent building. I shook my head before retrieving the foot locker and rushing over to Oobleck, the overdrive servos in the Power Armor's legs powering my sprint beyond what I could dream to run without it.

Patiently, the doctor waited for me to make my way over there. A quick glance at my helmet's HUD told me I had 84% power left in the current core. ' _Damn, these cores last long.'_ I thought, just as I slowed to a stop beside the man. He nodded before moving aside to allow me entrance, which I gratefully accepted.

Soon, I was following the history teacher down the hall, looking from door to door, reading off the team names in my head. ' _LTUS, URNS, PSDN, RWBY, JNPR. Wow, am I going to be near main characters? Oh god it really is a fanfiction.'_ I sighed heavily to myself just as Oobleck came to a stop further down the hall, about six rooms, from Teams RWBY and JNPR's rooms.

Oobleck held out a small wooden box for me. Setting down my foot locker and rifle against the wall, I took the box gingerly, opening it to see a Beacon Scroll inside. I picked it up carefully, examining it. "So, how do I open my door with it then?" Without a word, he took it and waved it over the lock, causing a click to be heard. "Just like that!" I nodded, holding out the box to him. He placed the scroll back inside, opening the door for me. I took the foot locker under my arm, the box still in my hand as I took the rifle and slid through my door sideways.

I turned and examined the room. It was rather small, enough room for the bed, a desk, and the dresser. The only open space, besides the center of the room, was an open space in the corner, enough for my armor to stand, open, and close. I set the box containing my scroll on the desk before setting the foot locker down and my gun next to it. I aligned myself with the corner before opening the suit and stepping out, seeing that the back of Power armor just barely missed the wall. I let out a sigh of relief before squeezing past the towering hunk of metal. Oobleck looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "I imagine you didn't expect someone so short to come out of something so large?" He nodded. "Yes...It is quite a fascinating piece of technology." He said slowly, his voice filled with awe at the thing. I grunted in response. "Can't say I understand the thing yet either. Hopefully I can figure it out without breaking it."

He smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, someone will be by later to show you around the school and take you to the infirmary for a physical." I cringed. "Will there be needles?" I asked carefully. He nodded. "Yes, we will need a blood sample for the records." I gulped. "Can't I just cut my hand or something?" He laughed and began to walk out the door. "No, Li, you can't."

I groaned as the door closed, falling back onto the bed. I lay there for a moment before reaching into my pocket and removing my Iphone with my headphones wrapped around it. I stuck the earbuds into my ears and booted up Rhapsody, hitting shuffle. The first song to come on was Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead.

 _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

 _I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._

 _I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._

 _But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._

 _Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change._

 _Always a part of me, until the very last day._

Through the music I heard a knock at my door. I pulled out one earbud before sitting up and walking over to the door, opening it. Before me stood Cinder Fall, flanked by both Emerald and Mercury.

 _Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

 _How'd you end up all alone?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _There's no light, there's no sound._

 _Hard to breathe, when you're underground._

 _Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

My mind began to race. Of course she would be here. After all, I did just show off a foreign piece of tech, her organization would be curious. "Hello, what can I do for you?" I ask kindly.

 _Look into my eyes and I see,_

 _What do I see? Nothing at all._

 _Take another look around me,_

 _What do I see? Nothing at all._

She smiled seductively. "I just wanted to be one of the first ones to welcome you here at Beacon. We were impressed with your previous display of technology and wanted to say hello." I nodded. I knew what she wanted, and I'll be damned if I let her have it. "I see. Would you like to come in?"

The song ended as she began to speak again. The next song was Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob. That sultry, seductive voice of hers was tinged with curiosity as she spoke. "Why thank you. What is your name?" I stifled a yawn. "Call me Li." I said. She nodded, turning her gaze to the suit in the corner. "My name is Cinder Fall, pleasure to meet you Li. So...What exactly is this?" She asked. I smirked as I said. "Armor. It improves the human, or faunus, body when worn. So tell me Cinder, what is it you're _really_ here for?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly when I strode next to her. "Oh nothing. Like I said, we just wanted to see the armor and introduce ourselves." She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Leaning in close, she whispered. "Of course, we do have a certain business operation going right now. We could use someone like you. New to this area. Strong, capable, qualities you seem to possess."

I smirked, pushing her off of me slowly. "We'll see." I had said before gesturing towards the door. I glanced towards the foot locker, which Emerald had just taken a Power Core from. "Apologies Cinder, but I am expecting a guest sometime soon." Cinder nodded and walked towards the exit, putting an extra sway to her hip. "Farewell Li." As Emerald passed, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around to her back. This caused the power core to fall from her hand and into mine. "Goodbye Emerald, Mercury." I said before pushing her lightly towards the door. Peeking past the now open door, I spotted a head of black hair and what seemed to be a maid's outfit. "Goodbye Neopolitan." I hadn't cared about their expressions as I returned the core to the box. Thankfully, all the Gauss Rifle ammunition was still there.

I let out yet another sigh of relief as the lid dropped shut, not caring about my open door at the moment. Shoving my other earbud back into my ear, I began to listen to whatever song was playing now. Human Race by Three Days Grace.

 _Started with a kick and a punch_

 _A claw to the face_

 _And I was in the race_

 _I was in the race_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _You know it's hard sometimes_

 _Being humankind_

 _Keeping up with the pace_

I smiled lightly, dropping back onto my bed. "Damn right it is…" I said before closing my eyes. "What's right?" I heard. That voice was rather familiar. I cracked open one eye, only to be blinded by bright yellow hair. I groaned quietly, sitting up. "Nothing. What can I do for you?" She smiled widely and offered her hand. "Hey! My name's Yang Xiao Long, and you're Li Merle Right?" I nodded, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. She yanked me up from the bed with a surprised yelp on my part. I steadied myself as I stood, looking at her tiredly. "Yea, I take it you're the one who is supposed to show me around here?"

She nodded. "Yup! You got lucky too cuz nobody else knows this place better than me!" I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses and let out a small yawn. "Alright then, let me grab my scroll and we can go." She nodded and walked over to the Power Armor, examining it and poking at it. "So is this like some new Atlesian suit or somethin?" She questioned. I shook my head as I removed the scroll and stuck it in my sweatshirt pocket. "Nah. A, uh, friend made it for me. It's one of a kind so please don't break it. I'd rather not have to redo the paint job on it." She removed her hand and crossed her arms. "I won't. It's a pretty sweet paint job for something like this. Oum...Ruby would freak over this." I let out a small laugh. "Would she? Well maybe I'll show it off sometime soon or something. And I don't mean like the incident in the courtyard either." She grinned widely. "Sweet, I'd love to try sparring with that." Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Maybe later. I'd rather keep this thing as pristine as possible. I said, patting the suit of Power Armor. "Anyways, let's go, I wanna see the legendary Beacon." Yang nodded happily, her hair bouncing as she did so. She turned and half walked-half skipped from the room. I followed after her, walking at a steady pace as I closed and locked the door behind me.

The first place I was showed to was the training area, no surprise there with Yang. I watched as the other students sparred together in the practice rings or used the training equipment. A doorway stood off to the far side, a sign labeled 'Gun Range' on the wall above it. I smiled at the thought of showing off my equipment here and putting it to the test. I was snapped out of my stupor at the sight of a black clad woman walking up to us. ' _Blake.'_ I thought. Instead of her normal outfit, she wore a black tank top with black and purple short-shorts. I kept my gaze of her form and gazed between her face and the rest of the room, watching a student with a glaive fight another with a whip-sword. "Hey Blake! What's up?" Blake shook her head, a light sweat coating her forehead.

"Agility and cardio training. Who is this?" She asked, gesturing to me. I turned back towards her and offered my hand to her. "Li Merle, pleasure to meet you." She looked at me, suspicious of me, for a moment before taking my hand and shaking it lightly. "Blake." She replied, her face emotionless as she introduced herself. I smiled and released her hand from mine before turning back to Yang. "Shall we? I'm excited to see the rest of the place." Yang nodded and smirked. "We shall. See ya Blake!" Said girl waved at her before going towards a treadmill.

After me and Yang had left the training area, we journeyed through the halls containing the classrooms. "So, where ya from?" She asked curiously as we made our way to the next location. "Vacuo." I said, almost instantly. She nodded and tilted her head slightly. "Know anyone named Sun Wukong?" I knew him from the show, of course, but if I said yes, chances are he would be asked if he knew me. "No, sorry. Is he from Vacuo?" She nodded. "Yea, though he goes to school in Mistral." I nodded in recognition.

She stopped abruptly in front of a set of double doors, putting her finger to her lips and opening the door. I walked in behind her, my footsteps and breathing silent as I looked around the library I had just entered. The book-filled palace was seemingly devoid of others as we walked between the aisles of shelves. I barely had a chance to react before someone bumped into me, books spilling onto the floor. Immediately, I reached down to help them up when I froze. ' _Fuck, I'm about to get chewed out, aren't I?'_ The white haired Heiress on the floor rubbed her head and looked up at me, rage in her eyes. I had to think quickly before she ripped me a new one. I cleared my throat and lowered my head. "Apologies miss, I should have been looking where I was going. Are you ok?" I asked, my voice as polite as possible. She looked at me angrily for another moment before accepting my hand. Gingerly, I pulled the girl up and crouched down to pick up the books that she had dropped. Most of them were small books on things such as Dust or Grimm. However, I did catch sight of a novel or two. She stood there with her arms crossed as I straightened myself. I was taller than her, even with her heels, but just under Yang's height. "Well, the least you could do now is help me put those books away." I glanced over at Yang, who was trying not to burst out laughing. I nodded. "Of course miss. lead the way."

Weiss smiled smugly as she pulled me between different spots in the aisles, putting the books away. Soon I was left with the novel I saw, a book titled 'Dust for my Unrequited Love'. I smirked at the title, remembering a definition for unrequited love. "Unrequited love...It's like drowning but you just won't die." Her eyes widened. "You've read it?" She asked, a very faint blush tinging her cheeks. I shook my head, handing her the book. "No, but I'd like to at some point." She nodded, the red tint fading back to her pale skin. "Then I'll let you have it when I am done. What is your name?" I held out my hand for her to shake. "Li Merle. I swear, I've done this introduction twenty times today." I said with a light laugh. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She replied, taking my hand and shaking it lightly. "Anyways, I'm in room 220." I said. She nodded in reply. "That's not too far fro-" She was cut off as Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss's shoulder. "Really? That's just down the hall! Sweet, I got a new sparring partner!"

I let out a laugh. "Sure thing, it's been awhile since I've been able to have a sparring match. You've got a deal." She cheered to herself. Weiss let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You see what I have to deal with on a daily basis? At least you seem tolerable." I held my hand to my heart. "Only tolerable? You wound me Weiss." I teased with a smirk. Yang patted her head and grabbed my arm. "Alright, let's get goin'. There's one more place we have to visit and Ruby would be disappointed if I didn't." I nodded, waving goodbye to Weiss as we left the library.

"Let me guess, we're going to the workshop?" I asked. Yang nodded. "Yea! Ruby spends a lot of time in there tuning up her weapon." I smiled, remembering the girl's fondness for her 'baby', Crescent Rose. "Sweet, so think she'll be able to help me if my Power Armor or my Gauss Rifle breaks?" She nodded. "Yea! She's helped the entirety of Teams RWBY and JNPR with our weapons!" I nodded, opening the door and allowing the girl to enter the courtyard before I did. She stopped and smiled at me, flipping her hair and walking out the doorway, acting like a runway model while I closed the door and walked outside, my face in my hand.

After once again walking down a few more halls, the heat from the workshop area could be felt easily. A single iron door stood between us and the workshop, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard behind the door. I turned to look at Yang, who in turn gestured towards the door. I sighed, opening it and walking in before moving aside to allow Yang entrance. "Thank you kind sir!" She said in her best 'lady' voice. "Why, you are very welcome madam!" I replied in my best 'sir' voice. Her laughing was cut off by a blur and rush of rose petals. Ruby looked up at Yang, smiling widely. "Hi Yang!" Yang smiled and patted Ruby's head. "Hey little sis, whats up?" Ruby released her sister and clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh not much! Just maintenance. What are you doing?"

Yang gestured to me. "Just showing our new classmate around. Ruby, meet Li Merle. Li, meet my younger sister, Ruby Rose." I smiled at her and held out my hand. She took it with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you Ruby." I said happily, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too!" The young reaper said. "So, are you the guy with that amazing armor and weapon?!" She asked excitedly. I nodded to which she began to hop up and down excitedly. "CanIseethemcanIseethempleasepleaseeaseplease!?" I laughed at her and nodded. "Yea, later though."

She cheered happily. "Yessssss!" I smirked. "Better yet, your sister tells me you're good with equipment, so mind helping me out with my things when I need something done?" Her eyes lit up like christmas trees. She nodded speedily, stopping when Yang ruffled her hair.

' _Getting closer to these two was easier than I expected. Not sure what Weiss thinks yet. Not a clue about Blake. Hmm, maybe I can read with her sometime, she might like that.'_ I thought, trying to formulate a plan to get integrated with possibly the best first year team. I glanced between the two, smirking as I did so. While the two were distracted, I turned and exited the room, intent on looking around some more alone.

The two sisters wouldn't let that happen as the they were on either side of me as I began to walk down the halls. "So Li, what do you like to do for fun?" Yang asked. I shrugged. "Nothing really exciting. I like to write and play games. Love to listen to music. Singing too, although I'm not that good at it." Yang and Ruby looked between each other. "What kind of games?" Ruby asked curiously. "MMO's mostly. Although I do love open world RPG's." Ruby bounced as she walked. "Ooh! Do you play World of Grimmcraft?" She asked excitedly. World of Grimmcraft must be this world's version of World of Warcraft. I shook my head. "Yea, lost my account though. Might try getting it back once I get my hands on some funds though."

Yang laughed. "Nerds." I held my finger up and glared at her. "You know it!" I said, my glare turning into a playful grin. Ruby punched my arm lightly. "Hey! I'm not a nerd!" I turned to her. "You're right Ruby, sorry." She crossed her arms and nodded in victory. "Thank y-" I interrupted her. "You're a geek." Her arms fell to her side as her face fell into a pout. "You two are so mean." I let out a small laugh and fistbumped Yang. "Good one dude." She said.

I nodded just as Ozpin's bell tower began to ring loudly. "What was that?" I asked just before the two grabbed an arm each and drug me away. I struggled to keep up with the two as we ran into, what I assumed to be, the cafeteria. The girls pulled me into line and got their food. I glanced up at the menu, which had a surprisingly large variety of meals. "Uhh. Reuben." I said. Hardly a moment later, said sandwich was on a plate in front of me. The plate was on a tray with a small carton of milk. I picked the tray up as a red apple made its way onto my plate. I shouted my thanks as I looked around the room before spotting Yang waving me over to their table. Team JNPR was there with team RWBY, a space open between Weiss and Yang for me to sit. I smiled and walked over, sitting down in the open spot. "Thanks for saving me a spot." I looked up at JNPR, running my eyes over each of the four. "My name's Li." I greeted, holding my hand over the table. Pyrrha was the first to take it, a polite smile ov her face. "Pyrrha Nikos."

As soon as she released my hand, Nora grasped onto it, shaking it wildly. "Hi! My name's Nora, and this is Ren!" She said, gesturing to said man. "Nora please let go of his hand." Ren said. She complied and plopped down beside him. "I am Lie Ren. Please call me Ren. Nodding, I turned to Jaune and held out my hand, which he took. "Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." I nodded as he released my hand. "Nice to meet you all." I said.

Quickly, the conversation devolved into chatter about random things like classes or training. I had quickly finished off the sandwich, listening in to what they had to say about the subjects. I smiled lightly ,my thoughts drifting from the conversation to my friends, girlfriend, family, my previous life. Weiss was the first to catch me spacing off.

She elbowed my side, snapping me back to reality. "What were you thinking about? You were starting to look a bit down." I rubbed my eyes. I was surprised that the Ice Queen had warmed up to me so quickly. Maybe it was because of the books and me trying to please her? Who knows but her. "It's nothing, just past grievances and the like." She nodded in understanding. "Would you...like to talk about it?" She questioned. I shook my head in response. "No thanks Weiss, it's nothing interesting." She frowned. "If it's enough to cause someone to space out, then I'd think it's something to talk about." I laughed. "Oh Weiss, I space out a lot. It's nothing serious, I promise." She pursed her lips. I could see the doubt in her eyes as she looked at me. "Fine. My door is open if you want to talk. After all, you seem to be one of the only sensible ones here." Her face fell back into a light frown. ' _Sorry Weiss, I don't think anyone needs to know about my past just yet.'_

I smirked at that. "I suppose most of the time I am." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope you're not as bad as Yang." Said girl turned from her conversation with Pyrrha and Ruby. "Hey! I heard that!" She said, feigning hurt. "You were meant to, dolt!" I laughed at the two. "Alright, calm it. Could someone show me the way back to the dorms?" Weiss nodded and stood."I suppose I can. Come on." She said as I stood. We dropped our trays off and left the cafeteria.

We were walking when she suddenly stopped in the courtyard. "What's up Weiss?" I asked. She crossed her arms and looked at me. "You. What's wrong." I laughed and shook my head. "I just got here today and made friends so quickly. It feels….abnormal to me. I've heard nothing but good things about team RWBY and JNPR, the top two year one teams. I'd just never think they'd be so accepting." Weiss stares at me for a moment as if thinking on something. "I..understand how you feel. When I came here, all I had was my family's name, no friends. Ruby tried her hardest to be my friend, that dolt, but I didn't want any part of it. Now look at us, those seven other people are my closest friends, some of the only ones I've ever had besides my sister."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand. Come on Weiss, let's continue." She nodded curtly before walking ahead of me, myself following close behind. Thankfully, the rest of the walk didn't take long. The two of us stood in front of my room as I fumbled with my scroll, trying to figure out how to unlock the damned door when Weiss snatched it from my hands. With a huff, she swiped it over a small box next to the door, causing it to unlock. I smiled at her and opened the door, looking back over my shoulder. "Come on in. It's not decorated, but I guess it's home for me." She stepped beside me and looked around, her eyes resting on the Power Armor.

She stepped close to it and began to examine the suit, looking for something. "It's not Atlesian military...you said you built it yourself?" I shook my head. "It was a gift actually. My friends in Vacuo built it for me." She nodded, rapping on the suit with her knuckles. "I see, it's strong." I nodded. "I imagine they were exaggerating, but my friends said that it could withstand the full from a Deathclaw's strike." Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Deathclaw? What's that." I shook my head. "Whoops, I mean Deathstalker. They said that the suit can withstand the force from a Deathstalker trying to crush it with its claw."

She nodded. "Sounds very exaggerated to me. Hopefully we can see you in action sometime soon. The deal with Cardin today couldn't have been the extent of your ability."I shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya really. I haven't had much of a chance to explore the suit's capabilities. All I know it has is the targeting systems, database, and heads-up display in the helmet along with the bracer modifications, leg modifications, and jet pack."

She nodded. "Well, it seems that it would be very effective in combat. Regardless, I must go. Thanks for showing me your room and armor." I wave it off. "It's no problem. I'll catch ya later." She nods at me politely before turning and exiting the room. I sighed yet again that day as the door closed behind her. I turned and plopped down on the wooden chair of my desk just as my scroll dinged loudly. I pulled the device from my pocket and opened it, seeing a message from Ozpin.

' **Your physical has been scheduled for noon tomorrow, try to not be late. ~Headmaster Ozpin'**

I groaned as I finished reading the message. I didn't hate doctor's appointments, but I was _not_ looking forward to the needles whatsoever. I shook my head and removed my earbuds from my pocket. I shoved them in my ear and hit the shuffle button on my, surprisingly charged, phone. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I let Frgt,10 by Linkin park play in my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes after falling asleep, seeing the shattered moon glowing high in the sky. I stretched and rubbed my eyes clean of sleep before standing and turning to the Power Armor. ' _Might as well start putting it to good use.'_ I thought. Making sure my scroll was in my pocket, i unplugged my earphones and went around the backside of the suit, opening it and entering the armor. I heard the suit power to life as energy was fed to it from the power core on the back of the armor.

I moved around experimentally, making sure the movement range was at its fullest before I opened the door to exit the room. I peeked into the halls, making sure nobody was around before I closed the door behind me. Hearing it lock into place, I made my way towards the exit, a map of the school and a small blip signifying where I was, showed up in the top left corner of the HUD. A radar was also located in the top right corner of the display, alerting me to a single blip in the center, signifying my position.

I strode through the hallways rather quickly, hoping to not wake any of the other students as I passed the dorm doors. Safely making it outside, I walked towards the cliffside, looking out over the moonlit forest and the crumbling stone structure over the bottomless abyss. I sighed, hopefully the thing would not break under my weight. I took a few steps back, ready to launch myself over the edge when I felt a tug on the back of the suit. I turned my head, seeing the amber eyes of Cinder Fall.

"Yes Cinder?" She smirked, circling the suit while trailing her fingers over its surface. "My, my...you look rather strong in that armor of yours.." She said seductively. I frowned behind my helmet. "Cut the shit Cinder. What is it you want?" I ask. She stood in front of me now, arms crossed. She wore her red dress, the jewels hanging around her ankles sparkling in the moonlight. Sultry was the only word that came to mind as I looked at her. "Oh my dear Li, you know _exactly_ what I want." I snorted behind my helmet. "It's only been an afternoon Cinder. Give it some time." A small frown crossed her face. "Very well. But remember, we'll be waiting." She walked up to me and pushed her hand onto my chest before walking away. A piece of paper fell where she pushed, now laying on the ground. I picked it up and examined it before putting it into a small compartment on my leg. Her room number, just in case I had an answer to give her I imagine.

I looked back towards the moonlit forest, ready to fight. I took a few steps back before breaking into a sprint towards the edge of the cliff, launching myself off of it and using the jetpack to slow my fall as I landed on the stone of the ruin. I felt it crack precariously under my weight. I once again powered the jetpack, using it to carry me the final distance to solid ground.

Almost immediately after I landed, growls could be heard. I looked across the treeline, spotting multiple Grimm hiding in the bushes. I stomped my foot in front of me, causing a small crater to form as I let out a battle cry. I could feel the adrenaline on fire in my veins as I charged the monsters, my fists ready to destroy them.

The first Beowolf leapt at me, earning an electrified fist in the stomach. The others ignored their fallen comrade and were soon upon me. My metal fists tore through wolf after wolf, but not without consequence. My beloved paint on my armor became scratched from their claws. The pack of Beowolves soon dispersed as a rather large one sauntered out from the forest, its eyes locked on me. A loud howl escaped from the throat of the Alpha before it charged me, much faster than the others. My non-electrified fist met the massive paw of the creature, stopping its swipe mid-swing.

Before I could retaliate, its other claw came from under me, swiping upwards and sending me back a few feet. A red light flashed within the helmet and a female voice said. " _ **Warning, Warning! Systems have detected a breach in the torso. Activating Emergency protocol one-one-seven-three, dangerous enemy within range. Activating Tesla Coils now, please stand by."**_ I raised an eyebrow as a loud humming and crackling could be heard. Then, bolts of electricity shot from my armor. The bolts connected with the Alpha, coursing the electricity through its body and effectively frying it. The stench of burnt meat filled the air as the voice came on again. " _ **Enemy neutralized. Tesla Coils powering down. Dust Fusion Core depleted, please remove previous core and insert new core. Movement functionality has been reduced to 40%. Thrusters are now offline."**_ I cursed loudly. Thankfully, the beowolves had retreated once their Alpha had been cooked through and through.

I tried to move, but it felt like I was neck deep in mud. My I could move, but it was much slower than before. I exited the armor and let out a sigh. I needed to get back to Beacon ASAP. I opened my scroll, intending to give Ozpin a call when I noticed another number in there. Somehow, Yang managed to sneak my scroll from me and throw her contact info into it. I shook my head, thankful for her antics. I hit call and waited for her to pick up, if she would.

The scrolls used a video function to call instead of the normal speaker to ear type. Soon, the ringing stopped and a tired looking Yang popped up onto the screen. " **Li?"** She asked. " **What are you doing?"** I laughed nervously. "Uh, I'm in the Emerald Forest right now, needed to train some more with the suit and all." She narrowed her eyes. " **What the hell dude. It's like midnight and you went out there? Are you alone?"** I nodded. A sigh came from her end. "Listen, I don't need you to come fight or anything, I just need something from my room, can you do that for me?" She looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Sweet. The door's locked, so ask Blake for help. I need you to go in there and grab one of the glowing cylinders from my footlocker. Whatever you do, do _NOT_ let Weiss see them. They have to deal with Dust and I would rather her not question how they came to be. Can you do that for me?" She nodded. " **Fine, but you owe me! Got it?"** I nodded, relieved. "Of course Yang, thanks for doing this." The call was cut off as she hung up.

Back in the room of Team RWBY, a disgruntled Yang dressed in her pajamas was walking down the hall with a tired Blake in tow. "What's this about Yang?" She questioned. "I need you to help me get into Li's room." Blake's eyes widened. "Why?" Yang let out a grunt. "He needs me to get something for him." She said as she stopped in front of the door to the newcomer's room. Blake pulled out a pair of bobby pins and went to work on picking the keyhole, which was there in case the electronic lock stopped working. Soon, a click could be heard and the door opened, revealing the nearly empty room. Yang patted Blake on the back. "Thanks Kitty, go back to bed."

Blake, too tired to argue, nodded and trudged back to their room. The yellow haired boxer walked into the room and spotted the footlocker on the desk. She walked over to it and opened it, a dull blue light spilled from the box as she reached in and took one of the strange glowing cylinders and closed the lid. She turned and left the room before closing the door behind her, ready to get this over with and back to bed.

It was a short walk to the cliffs, thankfully the air felt good. She looked down and saw Li in the grassy part just before the forest. She cocked her arm back and pitched it towards him. He looked up just in time to catch it, falling on his rear doing so. She waved at him before plopping down on the cool grassy surface, away from the cliff edge..

I let out a sigh, clutching the core to my chest as I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I turned and pulled the empty core from the back of the armor and inserted the new one. I examined the empty core and shrugged, sticking it in my pocket before re-entering the suit. " _ **New core inserted. Energy capacity at 100%. All systems online. All systems nominal. Warning, repairs needed in frontal torso region, please repair as soon as possible to prevent further damage."**_ I nodded to myself, turning back towards the cliff. I got a running start before I leapt up high in the air and used the jetpack to carry me halfway up the cliff, latching onto the rock face and using my foot to propel myself upwards. The jets activated once more as they carried me over the edge and crashing onto the ground.

Yang rolled away from her spot to avoid getting crushed as soon as I landed right where she was sitting. I stepped out of the small crater created and walked over to Yang, offering her a hand. I couldn't help but feel like one of those propaganda posters in the Fallout games. She glared at me for a moment before accepting the hand. I pulled her to her feet, helping her steady herself before releasing her hand. "Thanks Yang, you're a lifesaver." She grunted in response.

"Yea, yea...You still owe me." I shook my head, a laugh echoing from the speaker. "I know. Whenever you need me, I'll try to be there." The yellow haired boxer let out a yawn. "Good, now let's get back, I wanna get some more sleep." I nodded. "Couldn't agree more."

The two of us began walking back towards the dorms in silence. I looked over at Yang, watching as her eyes began to droop slowly. I could feel my own doing the same. I let out a yawn as we approached RWBY's room. "Goodnight Yang." She muttered a response before sluggishly closing the door and going off to bed. I looked at the door for a moment before going down to my own room. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

I grunted as I pushed my way out of the suit before pulling my scroll from my pocket. I swiped it over the electronic lock, hearing the door click. I re-entered the armor yet again that day before slipping through the doorframe and shutting the door behind me. I removed myself from the armor for the last time before flopping onto the bed, not bothering to put it in the corner, leaving the suit in the middle of the room. I let out a long breath before slowly drifting off into the bliss of sleep, not even bothering to change out of my clothes or get underneath the covers.

 **A.N. And here's chapter 2! I typed this all out at once, so sorry if the cut off was kind of badly timed. You all know what I want, gimme them thoughts, comments, follows and favorites. Stay cool everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know what?

Fuck it.

I think its about time I get off my ass and start writing again.

Maybe ill be seeing you all soon~


End file.
